Let's Have Some Fun
by YaoiIsAReligion
Summary: Bakugou smiled as Todoroki snuggled closer into him, but kept his eyes on the screen. They were watching a new All Might movie that had just come out. It was pretty boring in Bakugou's opinion, but all that mattered was that Todoroki liked it. Well maybe not. Maybe instead of watching this boring movie, they could do something a bit more interesting.


Bakugou couldn't believe he had gotten to this point. He and Todoroki had gotten so close in these past few years. They had started out as rivals and he had hated Todoroki with a burning passion. He soon began to realize, though, that Todoroki was much more than just a plain face. He was sweet, caring and always tried his best. They began to form a relationship of more than just hate and it grew. Bakugou was in awe that someone as great Todoroki would even choose someone like him as a boyfriend.

Bakugou smiled as Todoroki snuggled closer into him, but kept his eyes on the screen. They were watching a new All Might movie that had just come out. It was pretty boring in Bakugou's opinion, but all that mattered was that Todoroki liked it. Well maybe not. Maybe instead of watching this boring movie, they could do something a bit more interesting.

"Hey Shouto, I am getting a bit bored here," Bakugou tells Todoroki, turning to look at him, "Want to do something else?"

"Sure, but what do you have in mind?" Todoroki asks.

"I have a few things in my mind… Maybe something a little dirty." Bakugou replies.

"What do you mean?" Todoroki gives him a questioning look. Bakugou just smiles. He was amazed that Todoroki could be this dense.

He moves forward and takes Todoroki's face in his hand. Pulling him towards his lips.

Their lips connected, intertwined. Bakugou can taste the minty flavor Todoroki always has. He can't get enough of it. He kisses aggressively, keeping their lips connected

Todoroki wraps his arms around Bakugou and pulls him closer. He doesn't want this to ever end. They break apart, panting.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" Bakugou asks, looking Todoroki in the eye.

"Yes please." Todoroki replies. They were so close. He could feel Bakugou's breath on his face. He was panting. Almost like he had just run a lap around the track.

Bakugou picks Todoroki up bridal style and takes him to the bedroom. Todoroki blushes from the contact then looks away. They reach the bedroom and Bakugou places Todoroki down on the bed.

Bakugou begins to take off his shirt and says, "Take off your shirt Shouto."

Todoroki blushed furiously, his cheeks painted pink. He begins to take off each article of clothing avoiding Bakugou's lustful gaze.

"Why are you blushing Shouto?" Bakugou asks, "A few days ago we did this. Why are you so shy now?"

"I don't know…" Todoroki replies meekly. Looking away.

Bakugou picks up Todoroki's chin and points his face towards himself. "Oh come on now, don't be shy. You know I love you right?"

Their eyes connect and everything goes still. Bakugou stares intently at Todoroki waiting for a reply.

"Yes, I love you too Katsuki." Todoroki smiles.

Bakugou grins sly and sure. "Ok good. Because if you didn't I wouldn't be able to do this.." Bakugou pushes Todoroki down onto the bed and pins him down. He begins to nibble on Todoroki's neck inducing long hardy moans from him.

"I think I like your soft side Katsuki." Todoroki comments, breathing heavily.

"Don't get used to it Half n' Half." Bakugou continues his work, moving farther down towards Todoroki's chest.

Todoroki frowns and pouts, "Why not? It makes me happy."

"This side is only for special occasions. Besides some things are better hard rather than soft, right?"

"Maybe some things…" Todoroki trails.

"Just like these for example." Bakugou begins to nip on Todoroki's nipples making him squeal and moan. He twists and pulls stimulating the sensitive area.

Todoroki shudders he felt like he was in heaven. He moans loudly, making Bakugou smile. Todoroki brings his hand to his mouth, biting down on it to stifle his moans.

"I wanna hear you Shouto." Bakugou bites down on Todoroki's nipple and pulls, causing Todoroki to moan even louder. "I think you might be ready for something a bit more interesting don't you agree?"

Todoroki nods quickly, without hesitation.

Bakugou moves his tongue down Todoroki's stomach, leaving nips and bites every now and again.

"Just get to it already Katsuki!" Todoroki whined in frustration.

"Okay, okay Mr. Needy." He lowers his head down to Todoroki's dick and gives it a long kick from the bottom to the top. Todoroki shudders. Bakugou then swallows his dick and begins to suck, bobbing his head up and down twisting.

"A..a..ah! M-more! Please, Katsuki!" Todoroki begs.

He needed more. Bakugou just felt so good. The way he would lick and suck drove him crazy with need. Bakugou bobs up and down faster. Wet, lewd slurps and moans were all that could be heard in the room.

"I..I...l am getting close Katsuki!"

Bakugou pulls his head off of Todoroki's dick in one motion and begins to slowly stroke his cock. "Come on Shouto! You can't be done so soon. I haven't ridden you yet."

Todoroki lets out a long hardy moan at the thought.

"You like that idea Shouto?" Bakugou questions looking directly at him.

"Yes!" Todoroki moans.

"Okay, you have to do something for me first. I want you to eat me out so I am nice and wet for you. Think you can do that?"

Todoroki quickly nods, making his answer clear.

Bakugou lifts himself up from his sitting position and crawls towards Todoroki's head. Bakugou looks at him one more time before he begins to settle himself on Todoroki's face.

It takes Todoroki a second to adjust to the feeling of Bakugou sitting on his face. He slowly moved his tongue towards Bakugou's needy hole. He tentatively gives the hole a long lick.

"Speed it up a bit! I am not a piece of glass." Bakugou grinds down on his face impatiently.

Todoroki begins to speed up licking and sucking on the sensitive flesh. He pushes his tongue into the hole and Bakugou groans, his thighs quivering. Todoroki take this as a good sign and continues his work. He takes his hands and puts them on Bakugou's thighs. Keeping him in place, he brings his fingers up to Bakugou's hole and inserts one, still lapping at the hole.. Bakugou sits up straight and tries to grind down onto Todoroki. "A..Ah! Y...yes! Right there Shouto! Your doing so good." Bakugou exclaims.

Todoroki grins from underneath Bakugou and inserts another finger. Pulling them in and out of the squirming body.

"Okay," Bakugou pants, "I think I am ready." He lifts himself off of Todoroki's face and moves down to his erection. He reaches down to the cock in front of him and strokes it. He then leans down and gives it a few licks to get it wet. Todoroki moans loudly causing Bakugou to speed up.

He turns around and lowers himself onto the hard dick. They both moan in unison. Bakugou lowers himself onto Todoroki's dick fully and begins to move up and down. Todoroki moves his hands towards Bakugou's face and pulls him downwards locking their lips together. They moan into each others lips.

Todoroki tries to thrust up, moaning.

"You feel so good Shouto! S-so big for me!"

"Y-you're so tight!" Todoroki gasps, "I'm close!"

"You gonna fill me up to the brim? Make me dripping wet?"

"Y-yes! Yes Katsuki!" Todoroki cries out.

"Fill me up!" Bakugou moans.

Todoroki screams and cums. Bakugou follows right behind him and lays down on Todoroki's chest. They both lie there panting, exhausted. They share a kiss before Todoroki breaks it and ask, "Should we get cleaned up?"

"Yeah we should, but I don't want to."

"Tomorrow you are gonna yell at me for not cleaning you up."

"Fine, IcyHot. Make it quick though. I wanna cuddle you."


End file.
